Red Dress
by MusicMelody'Tude
Summary: The same old, same old Musa-Riven! My first fanfiction! Please review! (Rated T for future sexual references)
1. Boys, Parties and Prep-time

**Musa P.O.V:**

"Meeyoosaaa! Get over here!" Stella yelled.

I walked over to the common room where my friends; Stella, Flora, Aisha, Tecna and Bloom were chilling.

"Finally! You managed to get your butt over here!" Stella screamed.

Times like these make me wish I didn't have sonar ears. Honestly, it's super annoying!

"Ugh, really Stell? What now? Please don't tell me you hooked me up with some other guy! I told you, I'm not interested." I said deadpanned.

"Jared would have done you good! You seriously need a boyfriend. If you had one you wouldn't be so moody." Stella stuck her tongue at me. I glared in response.

"Really Musa, you should consider going out sometime... Do you really want to spend the rest of your life in a room with just music for company? You NEED a guy in your life." Bloom stated.

I rolled my eyes.

"As much as I love you guys, I don't think I 'NEED' a guy to survive. I'm capable of breathing on my own. And for the record I happen to be the fairy of music so I'll be happy spending my life with just music, thank you very much!" I was beginning to get really annoyed.

"You go girl!" cheered Aisha.

Aisha and I high-fived.

"Really? Why do you guys hate boys so much?" Bloom demanded.

"Yeah, I'm giving up on hooking you all up with guys." Stella added.

"Well, if only you both listened to us at the very beginning! Just because you guys fell at Sky's and Brandon's feet the second you saw them doesn't mean we'd do the same!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Yeah, we have our own charm to work with... We'll find the perfect match when the time is right." I said.

"Guys, stop fighting. Bloom and Stella, you guys need to give them their space and you two," Flora looked at us pointedly, "need to realize that they're only trying to help."

"Whatever... Sorry... So anyway, what is it that you guys couldn't wait to tell me?" I asked.

"Well, we're all going shopping for dresses for the Annual mixer tonight. Oh, and masks too... And we'd better hurry because I need to get back, get ready and show my Schnookums how I look so that he can find me. I couldn't bear it if he danced with someone else!" Stella sighed melodramatically.

"Okay, you guys! Have fun shopping..." I was getting ready to get back to my room and relax...

"Nuh-uh! You promised to go to the ball with us!" Tecna and Aisha echoed.

"Ugh... Guys you have each other to go to the ball as friends... Can't I bail? You know I hate dressi-" I was cut off by the death stares the two were giving me, "Oh, fine! I'll go with you guys...Let's get this over with."

"Yaaayyy!" Shrieked Stella and Bloom while Flora noticed our looks and giggled.


	2. Crushes, Wishes and Beautiful Girls

**Dear Diary,**

I'm back from Magix City... We went on a huge rampage looking for the perfect dress (Mostly Stella and now Bloom) for the ball thingy this evening. I didn't want to go but Aisha, Tecna and I decided to go as friends since Tecna is too scared to ask Timmy out and well, everybody knows how Aisha is... Always the feminist!

I just HATE how people think that just because I'm a tomboy and wear my hair short doesn't mean I'm not a girl at all! I totally surprised everyone today when I found the most BEAUTIFUL dress in the WORLD! And a really cute mask! Too bad I don't have a date to charm (*wink wink*).

Okay, so almost everyone at Red Fountain asked me to the Ball, true. And I didn't agree to any one of the guys' invites, true again. But seriously, what does a girl do when the one guy you actually WANT to ask you out doesn't want to?! It's just not fair!

Oops! It's almost time for the ball! Better go before the girls kill me for being late! Bye!

- Musa xxx

**Flora P.O.V:**

I walked into Musa's room to call her out to come and get ready for the ball with us. She was doodling in her journal when I entered. Before she realized I was in the room and I before I could speak up she sighed and whispered Riven! My best friend is in love! I knew for a fact that Riven WAS nicer to Musa and I could tell they were meant to be... They are so much alike! It would just be so perfect!

"Oh, Flora! I didn't hear you come in!" Musa said.

"Sorry, I forgot to knock." I flushed.

"Flo, we're besties! We don't go by knocking courtesy's and suchlike, okay?! " Musa exclaimed.

I laughed. "Well, I just came to get you so that we could play some music and ge dressed and have a mini-pre-party?!"

"Well, why not? ang on, I'll get my iPod and stuff..." Musa said as she grabbed her things. "Let's get this party started!" She shouted and we both laughed and went to join the girls.

**No P.O.V:**

The Winx Girls were getting all prettied up for the party.

Stella was wearing a floorlength sparkly orange dress with a slit along the left side starting mid-thigh. Her hair was in a bun at the nape of her neck with a few short, curled bits framing her face and matching sparkly pumps.

Flora had on a beautiful pink dress with roses trailing from her top-left rib, crossing over to her waist, on the right. Her was left out and adorned with a couple of roses.

Bloom was wearing a blue satin dress with a transparent pink layer on top with her hair in a side braid and a pair of deep blue peep-toe heels .

Tecna was wearing a Cinderella style dress with her short hair under a cute headband and matching pumps.

Aisha had on a black dress with a sweetheart neckline and had matched it with black killer heels and long black gloves. She had her hair in a messy side bun with a few pieces framing her face.

And finally...

Musa had on a gorgeous red dress with puffed sleeves and a transparent ruffle train and long gloves. She had on cute flats and had her hair in a half-up-half-down hairstyle with her bangs swept to the side.

The girls grabbed their masks and put them on. Stella clicked a picture of herself and sent it to Brandon.

It was 8:00 P.M., time to get the party started!


	3. And the party's just getting started!

**Riven P.O.V:**

"I can't believe I'm letting you guys drag me to this stupid party thing. Seriously!" I grumbled.

"Well, technically all of us HAVE to go... Headmaster Saladin wanted us to be there. It's not like we have a choice, is it?" Sky pointed out.

"Yeah, whatever... You and your girlfriend are gonna have fun. 'Ooh my Prince! Ooh my cupcake!' I mean, grow UP, dude!"

"Hey there, don't start off now! Riven, just because you don't have a date doesn't mean Sky shouldn't have fun with Bloom." said Helia.

"Yeah, well, I don't see why I can't tell Saladin that I was sick and just skip the party. Seeing as how I won't even have you guys for company once I get there."

"I'm going to be there the whole time. Timmy and I don't have dates either..." Helia stated.

"Oh sure, big assurance THAT is! Timmy's going to sit around with Tecna, obviously and you don't even have to try to deny the fact that you've got the hots for Flora." I put in bluntly.

Helia looked a little flustered.

"Hey, the girls are ready and waiting for us. Stella just texted me. We'd better get going." Brandon walked in.

"Whatever, man. Let's just hope this night fast forwards or something." I rolled my eyes.

Helia just shook his head at me.

I hate these parties. The only point of these things are to make you get dressed up and dance with a bunch of females while wearing a mask. Seriously lame crap... Why did all the guys have to fall for someone?! I hate this! Arrghh! I wonder if Musa'll be there... The party IS at Alfea after all... I swear, if she has a date I will rip that guy into shre- Hang on! Why on earth do I care about Musa and her apparent DATE?! I don't need anyone. I'm the Rivenator! And yet...Why can't I stop thinking about her... Ugh! I hate myself so much!

"Let's just get this party over with." I growled to myself and climbed on the ship along with the rest of the guys.

**Stella P.O.V:**

**"**The boys are here! I can just feel Brandon's presence!" I squealed. I'm super pumped for the party tonight! I feel like my insides are going to burst! (Although, in reality THAT would be totally DISGUSTING!)

Musa rolled her eyes at me, "Do I have to be here?! Ugh!"

"Well, you did kinda promise me that you'd keep me company and where we come from, we keep our promises." Aisha said.

Musa gave Aisha a look, "Well, you have Tecna for company..."

"And you know just how much of company SHE is!" Aisha shot back.

"Hey! That's not very nice! I'm right here, y'know!" Tecna shouted.

"No offence, but seriously you're going to be with Timmy the whole time. It doesn't matter whether he officially asked you out or whatever." Aisha pointed out.

Tecna blushed. (Those are two words you normally don't find in the same sentence, but oh well!)

"Fine, I get your point! And anyway, I'm here all dressed up and with a mask on so it doesn't matter..." said Musa.

Aisha smiled triumphantly.

And then someone came from behind me and lifted me up.

"Brandon!" I screamed in joy.

"Sky!" Bloom yelled and jumped on him and kissed him on the lips.

"Get a room you two!" Musa shouted at Bloom and Sky.

Aisha burst out laughing at this and Flora giggled a little. We started walking towards the refreshments table laughing and joking around. I'm having so much fun! And the party hasn't even started yet!


	4. Help, Hopes and Strangers

**Flora P.O.V:**

I couldn't see Helia, Timmy or Riven. I was starting to get worried since Sky and Brandon had just walked with Bloom and Stella and started dancing. I decided to go out and look for them. I was walking by the rose bushes at the back of the school when someone caught me by the waist...

"Helia!" I said and took his mask off.

"How are you my beautiful flower princess?"

I blushed.

"Where are Timmy and Riven?" I asked.

"Well, Timmy found Tecna and they went over to the shp to talk about some sensors and stuff and Riven, being the person that he is went off to Silent Falls."

"Oh." I knew Musa had been hoping to see him when we saw Sky and Brandon. I could sense her dissapointment when he wasn't there. Poor Musa. I just wish the two of them would get over being stubborn and realize that they're meant for each other!

"Is everything alright, Flora?" Helia frowned. I could hear the concern in his voice.

I smiled a little.

"It's just that... You know... Musa and Riven..." I sputtered.

"I get what you're saying. But it's up to them to move forward and be honest about their feelings. You know that." Helia said.

"I know... I just wish there was something we could do to help." I sighed.

"Me too, Flora. Me too." Helia whispered.

**Musa P.O.V:**

Great, so even the tiny shard of my shattered hope was gone. Riven hadn't even bothered to show up! He obviously couldn't care less about some stupid ball...

I was walking towards Silent Falls. It's the only place I can mope about in peace. Who cares about this Ball anyway? Aisha had found herself this guy, some fellow-wizard of Saladin's or something... Even SHE didn't need me anymore. Life is so depressing...

I reached the falls and was walking toward my favorite spot at the base of the "Mother Tree" (as Flora calls it) but turns out someone was already sitting there - all suited up and still wearing the mask - Looks like I wasn't the only one feeling left out at the party.

"Hi..." I said.

He turned in my direction. "Musa?" He said softly.

"Umm...Yeah... I'm sorry, do I know you?" I frowned a little embarassed.

"Maybe, maybe not..." He said and smirked.

I wish he hadn't smirked. It reminded me so much of Riven...

"Okay... Since you don't want to tell me who you are, tell me something else. How come you're not at the party? I mean... You are from Red Fountain, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm from Red Fountain. But I don't want to be here, at the party, that is. I'm only here because my friends dragged me here. What about you?"

"Well, I'm from Alfea but I'm guessing you already know that since you know my name and all. And I'm here pretty much here for the same reason. My friends dragged me to the Ball... So, anyway, who'd you come to the ball with? Your girlfriend? Your friends? Who are they?"

"I'm not telling you who my friends are. You'd know who I was immediately... Or you would have hunch, anyway. And no, I don't have a girlfriend." He laughed.

"Ohkayy... So I don't know you and you don't WANT me to know you. Tell me, am I bothering you? And if you DO want me to sit around with you, what do I call you?"

He smirked. God, I swear I'm going to punch him if he keeps smirking!

"I doubt your date would appreciate it if you spent time away from him, with me." He said.

"I told you, my friends dragged me here. And if you really knew me, you'd know I don't have a boyfriend or anything." I spat.

"Okay, okay. No need to get all worked up over this, woman." He said defensively.

I don't know why but this guy totally reminds me of Riven. His face, his voice... Everything.

If only this really WAS Riven! *Sigh*


	5. Confessions, Moonlight and Kissing

**Riven P.O.V:**

I was sitting at Silent Falls moping and who joins me? Musa!

She looked so beautiful. More beautiful than usual. Wait... What?! Musa's only a friend of mine... Just like all the other girls... Right?

Oh, who am I kidding! I freaking love her! She's just so perfect. She's a lot like me. We both have pretty tragic pasts and all... She's everything I am and everything I'm not. She's beautiful, caring, sensitive, beautiful, charming and funny. Oh! Did I mention she's beautiful?...

DAMN, Riven! Get a grip! She'll probably never like you, 're always mean to her.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Musa was waving a hand in my face.

"Oh, sorry... Got lost in thought..." I said.

"Right... I just wanted to know if you wanted to do something. I mean..." She trailed off.

"Like what, have a tea party?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

"Haha, very funny." She stuck her tongue out.

God, she's adorable! I smirked.

"Stop smirking!" yelled Musa.

"Whoa, woman! Why on earth are you screaming?!"

"Sorry. It's just... Well... Oh, never mind." She blustered.

"No, c'mon tell me. Please?"

"Umm... It's nothing really... It's just that you remind me a lot of this guy I know..." She blushed.

Guy? What guy?! I will find this guy and tear him apart if it's the last thing I do.

I gritted my teeth. " Really? Who?"

"Oh, umm... No one..."

"C'mon, you can trust me!" I said. masking my true feelings about this _GUY._

"Just this guy from Red Fountain... His name's Riven..." Her voice trailed off.

Hang on. Me? Riven?

"Riven? As in Sky and Brandon and Co.'s team-mate?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah..." She said.

"That guy is SUCH a huge jerk!" I said.

"He is NOT a jerk. He's just tough and like's to keep it that way. He's really nice when you get to know him. I mean... He's nice to me, anyway..." She blushed.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"You don't have to be such a jerk about this. He's mine! I mean... Uhh... He's a friend of mine..." She flustered.

I smirked. "Ooh... You like this guy, don't you?" I joked (hoping badly that this wasn't a joke)

"Yes! Wait, WHAT?! I mean, no. How do you know?! Who are you?" She blurted.

"Whoa, slow down there! So, you like him, eh? Don't worry. I won't tell him. I was just joking, though."

"Oh." she said in a small voice.

We were quiet for a while. I can't believe she likes me! And I can't believe she thinks all that stuff about me. She totally gets me...

I stared at her. She was blushing in that cute way she always does. Her hair gleamed in a beautiful midnight-blue color in the moonlight. Her eyes were shining. She looked like a goddess right then, right there and I couldn't help myself.

I moved in front of her and caressed her cheek. She looked at me, a little surprised and blushed deeper. I looked deep into her eyes brought her close to me. Our lips met. They fit like perfect pieces in a puzzle. She stayed limp for a moment and began to respond to the kiss. She put her arms around my neck and ran her fingers through my hair. I held her by her waist and backed her up against the tree. I was so lost in the kiss I didn't realize what she was doing. She'd undid my mask. And pulled it off. She pulled away from me a little and looked into my eyes. Her eyes widened in shock.


	6. Realization, Disappointment and Tears

**Musa P.O.V:**

I gasped. I kissed Riven! RIVEN! He was the guy I was talking about! Eeeeeeee! God, help me.

I pulled away from him even though I didn't want to.

I'd just been an idiot and told him I liked him. Who does that?! We all know I do. *Sigh* I mentally kicked myself.

Wait, he did kiss me. That has to mean something, right? Maybe he likes me like I like him.

On the other hand this could be of those annoying jokes of his. And I'm the butt of his joke. Yay, me! Well there's only one way to find out.

I took a deep breath.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked quietly.

**Riven P.O.V:**

"Is this some kind of joke?" She asked.

"What?! Okay, fine you caught me," I put my hands up in defense. "I had bet someone that I'd be able to give your first kiss." I joked.

And I regretted what I said right the next minute. Her eyes were glazed with tears. I felt awful I just wanted to kiss her again and tell her that I was just fooling around. Too bad, she already went off towards Alfea in tears.

I ran after her. "Muse! Musa! Musa, wait!" I yelled after her.

"I've heard enough, Riven. I served my purpose. You won your stupid bet. Leave me alone!" Musa sobbed.

I felt like my heart was torn apart. I kept running but she'd gone inside. I went in after her.

Way to go, Riven! The one chance you get to tell her you like her, you blow it! And to top it all off, you send her off crying. Simply Wonderful.

I have to get her back. She has to know the truth. And I need her.

**A/N: I know this chapter was really short, sorry about that. Please review. I'll be updating really soon.**


	7. Let go and let's go!

**Stella P.O.V: **

I was dancing with Brandon, having the time of my life! That's when someone brushed against me hard and walked off. I was about to give that person a piece of my mind when I realized it was Musa! And she was crying. Something had to be terribly wrong. I knew for a fact that she never cries.

I looked at Brandon. He recognized Musa, too.

"Brandon, she needs me now. I'm sorry but I have to go." I said.

"Go ahead, my Golden Girl. Do your thing!" He smiled.

I grinned and gave him a peck on the cheek and caught up with Musa.

"Musa? What's wrong, honey?" I asked.

"Nothing... I'm going back to my room... You go have fun with Brandon. I'm fine." She sniffed.

"I'm coming with you. You aren't fine, darling. Maybe talking about it will help... C'mon. Let's get you fixed up."

"Okay." She mumbled.

We went up to our dorm. She was quiet till we reached her room. Then, she flopped on her bed and sobbed into her pillow.

"Honey, what's wrong?" I asked again.

"It's Rrrr-Riven... Everyone was having fun at the Ball and I felt out of ppp-place, so I went over to Silent Falls but some masked guy was there and then we started talking and I didn't know who it was and I accidently told the guy I liked Riven and..." She had tears running down her face in buckets.

"And?" I prompted softly.

Musa took a deep breath.

"AndWeKissedAndThenIRealizedThatTheGuyIKissedWasRivenAndIFreakedOutAndAskedHimIfTheKissWasAJokeAnd..." She blurted. "And, he said it was a joke and that's it."

"Oh, Musa! I'm so sorry." I gasped out. This was BAD.

Musa changed into her regular clothes

"It's okay... I'm just going to hang out here for a while. Go on ahea-" She was cut off by someone barging into the room.

**Flora P.O.V:**

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you guys!" I noticed Musa. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Stella moved up to me and whispered something about Riven kissing Musa and being a jerk about it. I realized this was a bad situation.

"Musa, sweetie, I don't exactly know what happened and I want you to know that if you want to talk about it I'm here for you. But right now, Miss Faragonda wants you to perform a song and I'm guessing you should. You ARE the music fairy and I'm sure you'll feel better... Although, if you're not feeling up to it, I can tell Ms. Faragon-" I was cut off by Stella.

"Hey, I see someone down there that I know. I'll leave you two to it." She gushed and ran out the door.

I'm pretty sure she's up to something. Something that involves the problem at hand. I just hope she knows what she's doing...

"Umm...Flora, I think I'll perform. You're probably right. Who cares about him anyway? Just wait a second I'll change into something better looking." Musa said, drying her tears.

"Sorry, Musa we don't have time. Besides, you ARE wearing a "Hot outfit" as Stella would call it." I said using air-quotes.

Musa laughed. "Thanks, Flo. C'mon, Let's go!" Sounding a whole lot better.


	8. Operation Get-Musa-Back!

**Stella P.O.V:**

I was in Musa's room and looking out the window when Flora came and told Musa that wanted her to perform. I noticed Riven downstairs from the window and figured I might as well go give him a piece of my mind seeing as how Flora was here with Musa now.

I rushed down and walked up to Riven. He was talking to Brandon.

"What is your problem?!" I yelled at him.

"Sunshine, what's wrong?" Brandon frowned.

"What's wrong? Everything is wrong! This _**Friend**_ of yours is the reason why Musa was crying like she was going to die!" I shouted.

"What?!" Brandon said in disbelief and looked at Riven. Riven hung his head.

"Listen up, Riven. You might think you're badass but keep that part of you away from Musa, okay! She doesn't need you fucking with her! Get it?!"

"Listen, I was just fooling around. I just... didn't know what to say. I kiss the girl I love after mooning over her for a year and half, okay?! I didn't mean to hurt her!" He shouted.

"Wait... You love Musa? And this was all a mistake?" I asked slowly.

Riven shrugged as if to say yes.

"Well... Now that that's clear, I'll help you fix things. I have the perfect plan! She's performing now. Go up on stage and surprise her by singing with her. It's easy!" I smiled.

"Are you crazy?! I can't sing!" He yelled in my face.

"Of course you can, I've heard you sing in the shower. And I have to admit, man; You're good." Brandon said, like the darling that he is.

Riven glared at him. I giggled.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"Yay! Operation Get-Musa-Back is GO!" I screamed.

Brandon chuckled and Riven scowled.

Hope this plan works out!


	9. Red Dress, Making Up and Happy Endings!

**Musa P.O.V:**

I was all set to perform. I hadn't really anticipated this so I decided to just sing a song from heart.

"Now please welcome on stage, Alfea's best, the one and only fairy of Music, MUSA!" Miss Faragonda said.

I went up on stage.

"Hey guys! I'm Musa, obviously. And I'm going to sing something for you. Hope you like it!

The music started. I cleared my throat and got ready to rock! Here goes nothing!

**No P.O.V:**

_[Musa:]  
If I close my eyes, and Imagine you are here.  
It'll last for awhile, before you disappear. So I close my eyes, cause the only thing I fear..._

_[Musa & Riven:]_

_Is waking up one day, forgetting you were ever here._

Musa gasped. She turned to see Riven. She gulped. Her heart was beating like some kind of pneumatic drill. Her stomach was doing Mexican waves.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this." Musa mumbled into the mic, dropped it and ran out.

"Musa, wait. I have to tell you something! You need to know." Riven called after her on his microphone.

"What? I get it, you won your stupid bet. Leave me alone!" She yelled.

"How can someone win a bet that doesn't exist?" He asked.

Musa whipped around. "What?!"

"I did what I did because I wanted to. Not because of some stupid bet. Musa, I would never hurt you like that." Riven said sincerely.

"Oh."

Riven signalled for the music to continue.

_[Riven:]  
Darling, It's you I remember with your Red Dress on,  
Dancing in the moonlight till the break of dawn.  
It's you I remember dancing with your Red Dress on... _

_[Musa & Riven:] And, Baby it's you I remember when I hear that song,  
Singin' out the chorus till your voice was gone  
It's you I remember every time I hear that song._

Musa got back on stage.

_[Riven:]  
Not a day goes by,without thinking that I see,  
your face in the crowd, turning away from me  
So the days go by, like a recurring dream  
Where every night ends with the same old memory!_

[Musa:]  
And Baby it's you I remember when I hear that song,  
Singin' out the chorus till your voice was gone  
It's you I remember every time I hear that song

[Riven:]  
Darling, It's you I remember with your Red Dress on,  
Dancing in the moonlight till the break of dawn.  
It's you I remember dancing with your Red Dress on  
Dancing with your Red Dress on.

I don't know the game we're playing,  
You and I were on to something...  
How did we fall apart,without asking ourselves why?

[Musa:]  
Lookin' back I can't help thinkin'  
That some where I had just stopped runnin'  
I would have held you close, and never said goodbye.

[Riven:]  
Darling, It's you I remember with your Red Dress on,  
Dancing in the moonlight till the break of dawn.  
It's you I remember dancing with your Red Dress on

[Musa:]  
And Baby it's you I remember when I hear that song,  
Singin' out the chorus till your voice was gone  
It's you I remember every time I hear that song

[Riven:]  
Darling, It's you I remember with your Red Dress on,  
Dancing in the moonlight till the break of dawn.  
It's you I remember dancing with your Red Dress on

[Musa:]  
And Baby it's you I remember when I hear that song,  
Singin' out the chorus till your voice was gone  
It's you I remember every time I hear that song

[Riven:]  
Dancing with your red dress on

[Musa:]  
Woah

[Riven:]  
Dancing with your red dress on...

And the crowd went insane!

The Winx and the Specialists were cheering on them extra loudly.

Musa and Riven came closer and looked into each others' eyes.

"Am I forgiven?" Riven asked.

"I don't know... Hmm... Let's see..." Musa pretended to think.

Riven chuckled and hugged her.

"Is that all I get for forgiving you?" Musa asked mischievously.

She put her arms around his neck and he held her close to him as they brought their lips together. They kissed while the audience cheered and fireworks went off!

"GET A ROOM!" Bloom screamed as Sky laughed.

Riven glared at him and Musa giggled. She pulled him off stage and into the school building.

"What are you doing?" Riven questioned.

"Taking Bloom's advice, if that's okay with you?" Musa said simply and blushed a little.

Riven looked back at the party. He caught Musa by the waist and lifted her off her feet. He carried her up bridal style into the dorm block and to her room. He set her down on her bed. She looked at him and kissed him. The kisses became more fierce as passion repressed for so long was unleashed. She stood up with him and he backed her against a wall. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed like their was no tomorrow.

Meanwhile, in the courtyard, their friends looked in the direction of their room.

"Looks like I'm out of a place to sleep tonight." Tecna remarked.

They all laughed.

"No worries, Tec. You can room with me tonight." Aisha said.

The End

**I don't own this song. The song is Red Dress by Lucy Hale (Ft. Joe Nichols).**


End file.
